The Love that Refuses to Die
by MaraJadeblu
Summary: Silver Millenium Fic. It tells all of Serenity's story, her father, her mother, Endymion's mother, her entire court, Luna, Artemis. It'll be long, the rating will change and it takes a while for me to write new chapters. Chapter Three up! REVEIW!!! b-bai
1.

    Kon wa minna! How are you? I'm fine, I'm on VACATION. And I got a burst of inspiration, actually, I got a couple of them, but I'll start with this. Gotta say, don't be turned off but I got the idea for this fic from Disney's 'The Swan Princess' It's a silver millennium fic that goes deep into the hearts of our heroes and emphasizes their love. WARNING: Besides the cheery and witty name: Tragedy, (duh, they both died, remember?) But cool at first, It might take a while…   
  
    The Love that Refuses to Die:   
  
    Prologue: Over a millennia ago…   
  
    "She's beautiful. And silver hair, just like me! Oh, I love her so much," Queen Serenity said with happy tears in her eyes.   
    "She's perfect, our little Serenity. She'll be so loved and protected," King Solstice said lovingly. He wrapped his arm around his wife who was holding their just born baby girl. Serenity.   
  
    "Who's the most beautiful princess on the moon? You are! You are!" King Solstice said while gently poking his daughter's nose lovingly. "Would my little princess like to walk in the gardens? Would she? Yes she would! Yes!" He made baby faces, picked up the three-month-old baby and cradled her in his arms. In a flash of golden light he transported them outside into the royal gardens.   
    The air was fresh and smelled of earth and flowers. There was a light breeze, which ruffled the King's gold blonde hair. He lifted his daughter up to sit on his shoulders. Surprisingly, Earth, the Sun and the stars shown brightly in the velvety black sky. The illusion of a bright blue sky must have been taken down from the bubble that surrounded the moon and encased its atmosphere. He thought of his wife and her magical powers and smiled to himself. He had powers of his own only different; his origins came from the outer planets, Pluto to be specific. How he had ended up ruling the most powerful kingdom in the solar system with the love of his life. How lucky he was.   
    He looked back up to his daughter who was staring in awe at the sky. She clutched his hair as reigns and giggled. He also looked up, but his gaze settled on Earth and his eyes narrowed. 'But don't think of that now, spend time with your daughter while she still can't talk back.' He laughed out loud at his own thoughts. 'She'll be a talker, this one.'   
    Serenity cooed pleasingly and started to drum her hands on her father's head. He walked slowly towards the rose maze. The fragrance filled his nostrils and Serenity calmed and stared ahead with big curious eyes. King Solstice lifter her off his head and again cradled her in his arms. He slowly made his maze and rocked Serenity gently. The smell seemed to have a calming effect on the girl. When he was almost to the center of the maze he looked down and found his daughter asleep, and snoring gently.   
  
  


Three and a half years later…

  
    "Daddy! They just put up the greenhouse! I wanna go see the new flowers! Please take me, please?" She looked up at him and folded her hands in a sign of begging on his leg. She also did her best to make a puppy face, pushing out her chubby little cheeks.   
    He caressed her cheek with his hand. 'She looks so much like her mother, blue eyes and even the same hair style,' he thought. And she did. Her hair was up in two buns with two little pigtails, although it was still half gold and half silver. The gold from her father had been fading with age and every time he came back from a diplomatic mission it gave in more and more. Her mother had her dressed up in a frilly white dress complete with bubble sleeves. He noticed that she pulled at it in annoyance every once in a while.   
    "Did you ask your mother?" Her eyes flickered a little. Queen Serenity did her best to try and impose 'acting like a princess' on their daughter. King Solstice did his best to let her have fun. It turned into good cop; bad cop and you could guess who was who.   
    "I did and she said yes; just that I couldn't get the dress dirty." Serenity tried her best to imitate her mother, Solstice laughed.   
    "Well, then, we can't have that!" In a sweeping motion he lifted Sere, (as she was sometimes called) off her feet and mentally recited a spell that would transport them out to the courtyard. She squealed in excitement.   
    They ended up in a spot that was mostly referred to as the 'picnic grounds'. There were steps leading to a back room in the palace connected to a vast tiled platform with scattered benches and umbrellas. This whole area had tub like awnings on each side instead of any kind of fence. Then there were more steps leading to the tiled area where the two stood, with more benches, which simply ended, and the grass started. It ran on for about half a mile long ways only interrupted by a huge fountain, which gracefully spilled water over each of the four circular ledges into what can only be described as a shallow underground pool like pond, complete with fishes and lily pads. A crescent moon stood on top, cut out of a grainy marble.   
    Any ends to the courtyard were bordered with bushes of flowers but no trees in this specific spot. There were a few gardeners and one of two maids (who were cutting across the courtyard as a shortcut) walking around. One of them came close to the two; a gardener wearing overalls with grass stains and a gray T-shirt.   
    "Hi, Freddy!" Serenity yelled. She waved anxiously in her father's arms.   
    "Hello, princess. Where are you off to today?" He stopped and walked over. "Oh, I'm sorry, your highness! Good day to you King Solstice." He bowed.   
    "Hello, Freddy. We're off to see the new greenhouse. How's it look?" He set his daughter down on her own two feet.   
    "Beautiful, sir! Most exotic plants shipped in from Earth and Europa. Jupiter plants are so hard to import but very well taken care of, a gift from the Queen herself, you know she loves flowers. But yer lucky we could pull them away from that daughter of hers, enfatuated, she is." They started to walk towards the private gardens on the left side of the palace.   
    "Yes Europa is wonderful, have you ever been there?" The king asked. He held his daughter's hand lightly. The private gardens were visible from the balcony of the Royal couple's room and Serenity's. It included the rose maze, warm grass in the sun, a couple of trees for shade and now, a greenhouse. Only honored guests, close friends, the Royal family and a few maintenance workers ever saw its beauty. Unlike the courtyard where they hosted parties and on special occasions, it was open to the media.   
    "Why, that's where I'm from, I trained fer my profession there. Best darn weeder on Europa; Beautiful place, not even that cold 'cause of Jupiter. I taught the princess all I knew when I saw her; she really loved those flowers. Then I came here and met little Serenity, I don't know what it is about princesses but they're like daughters to me." He placed a hand on Serenity's head.   
    "Princess Jupiter is around you're age; I think you two would get along. She cooks, you know." Freddy looked down at Sere.   
    At this Serenity looked up hungrily. "Ya' think she'd be my friend and make me cookies?" She happily grabbed Freddy's hand with her free one.   
    "Why, sure. And she could garden better that I can. Nice, tall strong girl. Beautiful too, you two could work magic," he winked.   
    "Actually, there has been talk of putting together Serenity's Royal court and one of the ideas was to make it the four inner planet princesses. Now I can put in a good word, although I don't know how anxious Queen Jupiter will be to have her leave." King Solstice said.   
    "As far as I know, that'd be a great idea. Not only is the Queen loyal to Queen Serenity but on a pit stop on my way here I stopped at Mars and you'll never guess who I met," he looked down at Serenity who's face was deep in thought.   
    She looked up and smiled. "The princess!" she exclaimed triumphantly.   
    "Yes! You're so smart!" He looked back at the King. "Tough kid, good to have in your court. Smart, witty, gorgeous and can already control fire a little. Gonna be a powerful girl and a fast thinker. One of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. A very hard worker-"   
    "What does she look like?" Serenity asked.   
    He looked back down to her. "Well, she's a little taller than you, raven black hair with a twinge of violet that's pretty long for her age, violet eyes and rather tan skin, but she does live on Mars." Serenity smiled widely.   
    "She sounds pretty, is she very smart?" Serenity asked again.   
    "Well, all her, um, smartness, comes from her hard work. She studies already in the fields of magic and meditation and trains to be a warrior and control her element," Freddy said proudly, these were his adopted children; he had lots to be proud of. "Quick mouth though," he mumbled. Serenity looked away, 'That isn't like me.'   
    "Thank you for walking with us Freddy, and thank you for the insight. This will be very useful. We'll see you around, good day." Solstice said.   
dd>Freddy bowed and kissed Princess Serenity's hand. "Good day, pleasure to be of service. Good day princess, enjoy the Greenhouse."   
    "Bye!" She waved frantically with her free hand. Solstice should have scolded her and told her to curtsy properly but he couldn't do it. Today had to be perfect because he had to leave soon. Instead he rested his hand on her head.   
    She grabbed both of his hands and pulled him towards the greenhouse. "C'mon daddy! The greenhouse!" She started skipping towards the tall glass structure.   
    They were greeted at the door by the construction workers with a bow as Serenity mercilessly pulled her father in.   
    "Wow…" Serenity whispered under her breath. Solstice was thinking the same thing. It reminded him of the Babylonian hanging gardens. Sunlight gleamed in through the glass walls and ricocheted off into prisms which hung from the willow with purple flowers that was in the center of the great glass pyramid.   
    There were two levels, and on each beam of the structure hung a flowerpot. Hanging vines with yellow blooms, cacti with orange and pink flowers and anything else you could think of. The only part of the pyramid that wasn't covered in plants or some sort of flower was the cobblestone walkway on the ground and the metal ramps on the second floor. Even the railings were covered in vines.   
    Serenity let go of his hand and proceeded to run around joyously. 'This is too much,' the king thought. 'I need to tell Serenity.' His daughter was already looking at all the flowers on the ground floor and asking planters about them.   
    He closed his eyes and concentrated on his wife, her voice, her touch and her train of thought… *Serenity,* he thought to her. Because their bond was very strong he could see she was helping organize the upcoming opening for the new greenhouse. She was currently yelling at the obnoxious reporter trying to get a sneak peek at the ballroom. The king sighed.   
    She hadn't noticed yet, she was too wrapped up in her work. *Serenity, you have to come see the Greenhouse, it's, it's, magnificent.* She heard him that time but continued to work. She was a master at this sort of thing because she was trained since birth.   
    *Dear, I'm a little busy at the moment… Maybe later?* she thought, while saying, "You're not permitted on these grounds, they will be open to the public soon, with a press pass-"   
    The reporter interrupted the Queen, this, as an understatement, angered her. The King's pleas didn't help. *You're too busy to spend time with your family before I leave?* The queen growled, probably at both of them.   
    "Guards, escort her off the premises!" *Solstice, Don't test me!* she yelled. It wasn't at all like her to yell at her family, Serenity immediately noticed this. *I'm sorry dear, you're right, I'll be right there.*   
    *It's almost as beautiful as you, my love,* the King flirted. He was rewarded with a light mental giggle.   
    Another organizer approached the Queen, before she could speak the Queen said sweetly, "I'm sorry, an important matter that needs my attention has presented itself. I'm afraid I must leave." The person looked awestruck, but surely the Queen had a really good reason fo abandoning the rest of them, right?   
    "If you have any questions, ask Luna." In her mind she giggled to her husband and he chuckled in amusement. She broke the link and refocused on transporting herself to her husband's location.   
    Two ribbon like lines of light arose from the air and encircled the Queen. In a flash of sparkling silver she appeared behind Solstice.   
    He felt her warmth immediately but allowed her to play around. She covered his eyes with her hands and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Guess who?" She said in her angelic voice. As quick as he could he transported himself behind her, but she had been trained for almost one hundred years more than he and turned around just as he disappeared.   
    "Minx," he said, he encircled his wife with his arms and kissed her. Their energetic three-year-old daughter was done running around the ground floor by then.   
    "Mommy! You're here! Great! Please take me up to the second floor now, please?" She pulled on her mother's skirt. Queen Serenity turned around and picked her daughter up to kiss her on the cheek. Then she looked around.   
    "By the gods… You were right, this place is magical." She put down her daughter who grabbed both of her parents' hands, they all walked towards the stairs.   
    Sere looked up. "Mommy, I'm ready to try," she said. Solstice looked at his daughter, then his wife, completely confused.   
    "Really? That's wonderful, sweetie! I'm so happy! And you get to surprise your dad before he leaves!" She was almost jumping up and down with excitement.   
    "Um. What?" Solstice asked; question marks seemed to flash above his head. He frantically looked at his daughter and back to his wife again.   
    "Daddy, I wanted to surprise you. I'm gonna try, I mean, I am going to transport myself! Are you proud?" She asked tentatively. Sere dug her foot into the ground (she was stopped when her mother nudged her).   
    He hugged her, knowing that this was a big moment for her. No one talked about it but most girls her age with magical powers already learned how to transport themselves. But his little one had a tendency to… slack off. He worried about that sometimes. He spoiled his daughter he knew, but he was only around six months out of the year.   
    "Of course I'm proud. Are you ready?" Serenity nodded. He let go of her hand and concentrated, golden flash. Solstice was faintly aware of his wife's silver transportation as well. They both appeared on the floor above and looked down at their daughter. She was down there with her eyes clenched shut as well as her fists but nothing was happening.   
     He looked at his wife, who's eyes glazed over and heard a mental, *Concentrate, Serenity, just focus.* Slowly, his daughter began to glow faintly silver, Solstice smiled.   
    Both Serenity's smiled also. Two silver balls of light arose and twirled around Sere, leaving a trail of sparkles in the air. Solstice's smile grew wider; it was a beautiful sight. He turned around and noticed the faint glow in the air… high in the air. His daughter materialized, about six feet off the ground.   
    Something that could only be noticed by King Solstice himself, or a master of the art, Queen Serenity flicked her hand in a ceremonial gesture. When Sere should have hit the floor she hit and invisible air pocket and bounced back onto her feet only to tumble onto her knees. All this went unnoticed to the little three-year-old and she looked up happily. "I did it! I didn't think I could before because it wasn't working but I did it!" She leaped into her parents awaiting arms.   
  
  
    AWWWWWW, how sweet, I know for at least four weeks, every Friday, I will post up a part, Review me! Please!!!!! I need reviews!!!! I live for them! They are my source of life!! 

-MaraJadeblu  
p.s. it gets much better


	2. 

    Okay! there is a lack of FEEDBACK. FEED ME! C'mon, u know you want to! N E wayz. Remember, no one's perfect. I stress that. This goes into how it is with Solstice and Serenity, they ARE NOT perfect. If you are looking for fluff, thou hast cometh to the wrong place. It will have fluff, but there is predudace, manipulation, there will be sex, affairs and- I'll let you Reveiw me and find out. Also, I (thanks to eva) think that a lot of a person is thier parent. On to the fic:  
  
    The Love that Refuses to Die:   
    Chapter One: Love and Hate is not an Issue When it Comes to Treaties.  
  
    About an hour and a half later, the royal family was coming to the end of their tour. Serenity saw an enchanting little flower. Small flowerets of the royal color itself, purple. The stable plant supplied a unique aroma.  
    "Do you know what flower this is?" she asked under her breath. Her parents kneeled behind her and smiled. 'It's just like her to be attracted to this flower,' Queen Serenity thought.  
    "That, my dear, is a forget-me-not. Its also know as the flower of true love, that's what it means." After he said this he wrapped his arm around his wife.  
    "True… love? Is true love like how I love you and mommy?" She asked. She turned around and unfixed her gaze from the flower.  
    Queen Serenity giggled. "Not exactly sweetie, we love you more than words can say but true love is like how I love your mom and how she loves me," King Solstice replied. Queen Serenity laid her head on his shoulder.  
    "And one day you'll fall in love with a man and get married too," Serenity said.  
    The princess made a face, but it softened. "A man? I think getting married would be fun and pretty, but me falling in love with a boy! Ew." She turned back to the flower. "Where's it come from anyway?" She asked.  
    Her father smiled weakly, "They come from Earth, remember the blue planet in the sky at night?"  
    Unconsciously Sere glanced up, but realized she was indoors. "Earth is really pretty, when I'm older, I want to go there." Her eyes became glassy, 'why am I thinking of a prince?' she thought, but her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by:  
    Her father made a grunt in the back of his throat. "No you don't. Earth holds nothing but trouble for some one as innocent as you," he said harshly, Sere turned sharply.  
    The Queen elbowed him and gave him a 'don't you dare put ideas in her head' look. Sere looked horrified, she turned yet again and caressed _her_ plant. "How can a planet like that have such beautiful flowers, there must be some good."  
    Queen Serenity smiled but gripped Solstice's arm in warning. 'My daughter, always thinking the best of people.' "Yes Serenity, you are definitely right. The Earth and the Moon Kingdoms don't get along too well right now, but that's soon to change." When the King had opened his mouth the Queen dug her nails into his flesh with each word.  
    "Hmm," he said. He pulled his other arm out from behind her and rubbed the sore spot.  
    His daughter, perfectly in character then turned back around 'Doesn't she get dizzy?' and asked, "Can we have food brought to us?" That received laughs from both parents.  
  
    After their daughter was finished pigging out on lunch she amused herself by chasing a butterfly around the willow they sat under (the one with the hanging prisms).  
    The King sighed, 'here it comes.'  
    "Sol," Serenity said in a serious tone.  
    "Yes, love?" he asked, he knew it. And he had wanted to avoid this talk on his last day here.  
    "You know. You have to let it go. You may not want to make peace but I do. And I don't want our daughter growing up to be prejudice. While you were gone I was thinking about talking to Queen Terra…" She began.  
    "We don't need an alliance with them, Serenity, and they don't want one either. Our Kingdom is the most powerful Kingdom in this solar system. Why would we-"   
    "They are the closest neighboring body we have. They have great potential and-" she slowed cautiously only to have him interrupt.  
    "They'll bring trouble, they're egotistical and self-centered. They don't want to be co-dependant; the whole lot of them and you know it. They'll only bring trouble," he thought he had finally won that argument. (Ha, guys, they never learn.)  
    But Serenity continued her original sentence when all was silent except Sere's giggling, "They have a son around Sere's age," she finished triumphantly. Oh yes, she had won; let's see him argue that.  
    It took a while to sink in. "You don't mean… Serenity, you're not serious." He gave her a stern look but her confidence remained.  
    "And what other Prince is there? Tell me, what alternative do we have?" she asked haughtily.  
    "Well, um, we could wait for one of the other planets to have a son…" he winced at the idea's stupidity himself.  
    "None of the Queens are even pregnant, that makes this boy of yours four years _younger_ than our daughter already? And _if_ one of them were pregnant there is no guarantee that it would be a male. Plus we can't just choose _any_ prince." She had it all worked out…  
    "After they stop getting older the age difference won't matter." Solstice jumped pathetically, the Queen raised her finger to his mouth.  
    "And with all this talk of her court being all girls… What shall she do during her teenage years? Doomed to spend them alone or with only the female sex? Oh, wait!" Solstice's eyes lit up with hope but when he saw his wife he knew she was about to crack a joke, "there has been talk, what about Princess Uranus?" At this she leaned against the tree and laughed.  
    Solstice did smile, but it ended in a sigh and a shaking of the head. "Serenity, how are you going to pull this off?"  
    "Well, while you're gone I thought I'd try to socialize a little…" The King groaned. "And make some arrangements for courtship." The King was about to say something but she put her finger back in its prior position. "Just leave I to me. It's better this way. It's well known that you don't get along with, ahem, Earthlings. If my daughter is to be married, it will be to some one she loves, if that means keeping her on the moon with her only male company being Endymion and his court, then so be it." She giggled and leaned back into Solstice's arms while rainbow reflections danced across her features.  
  
    "Terra, my dear, how are you?" The Queen rushed down the steps to encase poor Terra in an unceremonious bear hug.  
    "Serenity, I'm fine, it has been a long time indeed. How are you?" Terra untangled herself from the blonde. They looked like opposites, Terra had ebony black hair in contrast to Serenity's silver and deep purple eyes in contrast to the latter's light blue. Her hair was long and wavy with some of it tied back behind he hair and a thin gold crown rested on her head like a headband with only little jeweled balls of gold showing out from under her mane. Terra's skin was more tan and her black, violet and emerald green gown pooled out in layers from her flank.  
    "Same as always, I miss my husband but now I have my daughter to entertain me." She laughed and Terra laughed in return.   
    "I know, who knew we would be the mothers that we are. I remember our plans of adventure and carefree days under the stars as children. Before the war." Ah, so back to business it was.  
    "Yes, it's a pity. In fact, I was thinking," She wrapped her arm around her old friend's shoulders as she led them up the palace steps and towards the party, "Maybe its time for a treaty?" she asked. Terra's surprise shown immediately, 'But Solstice would never agree to that, besides, it has been so long… Long overdue indeed, this requires more collaborating.'  
    "We should talk," she said as they were swept up in a rush of media and polite greetings from esteemed rulers. It took almost a half an hour to get to a table alone with Serenity.  
    Terra sat down. "A treaty? Are you sure that's what your people want? This is quite unexpected," she asked after the formal greetings that were required. By 'your people' she was also indirectly referring to Solstice. And by 'this is quite unexpected' she was implying her people might not be too thrilled.  
    "All my people are ready," Serenity was sharp, she had caught on. "As unexpected as it is, it is long over do, don't you agree?" Translation: 'My husband's wrapped around my little finger and if your people are anything like my people, this is beyond called for.'  
    "Well, I think that this would be wonderful. The war is in the past and prejudices must be forgotten. However, my people's pride is at stake. I'm sure that if I persuade my husband this is possible, but the treaty will be an unstable one. It might last no more than a dozen years," Terra said. She had lowered her voice and leaned in.  
    Serenity got that look on her face, the look that said she had a conniving plan. "A dozen years is all we need. If in a dozen years our kingdoms were to be joined, then the treaty would remain, permanent, I would say." Her eyes twinkled.  
    One of Terra's eyebrows went up in understanding. "Endymion and Princess Serenity?" She smiled broadly, "Serenity, you are too much! This is brilliant, but how?"  
    Serenity laughed, "I have it all planned out. Neither of us would want our children to marry some one they don't love, right? Well, what if Endymion was to come and spend a week here every year? They could grow up together, and if they got along well, every year we could increase his stay until they finally, well, you get it. The trick is to keep them away from interfering parties.  
    "We can't tell them it's an arranged marriage because I doubt that would go over well. So, the newest bill being passed is that princes don't have to marry princesses and visa versa. We simply keep the old law until they _want_ to get married so that way, Sere's court and Endymion's can get along and Sere is left to Endy." She finished. Terra acquired an old gleam in her eyes long ago lost.   
    "Serenity, the way you work these things out is scary. But, if this works, it is one of the most important and wonderful things to ever happen to our kingdoms. I don't see why the treaty wouldn't pass, we get a treaty with our most powerful neighboring Kingdom and you get an heir desperately needed. You know what I'm going to do? I'll stay over here and call some of the senate for negotiations to begin immediately, the sooner the better. Do you mind if I stay as a guest?" It was strictly a formality question. They stood up, already knowing the answer.  
    "I would love to have you stay. You and your family are always welcome," then she whispered, "and always have been."  
  
    About a month and a half later:  
    Solstice stood tall, fully clothed in his white gold armor and fine gold crown, complete with sword. Serenity stood beside him in her white dress, the only difference was that she wore her crown for the signing also. The gold crescent moon on her forehead matched her thin, lightly jeweled crown that had ceremonial strands of gold running through her silver streams of hair.  
    Endymion stood on the other side of the treaty table with pen in hand. He first brushed his sandy brown hair away from his eyes. His green eyes focused back from his wife, who was smiling happily, back to the paper as he signed it. He wore the traditional Earthling black armor himself, deign similar to that of the Lunarian but opposite color.  
    Terra wore a slightly different kimono-like gown made of silk and the same ceremonial crown atop her head as Serenity. She rushed to give Serenity a hug as the crowds watching them roared their applause. They were atop a podium in the courtyard previously described, which was full to the brim with anyone who could afford the trip, lived near enough to come of was an important ambassador or senator.  
  
    Not too long after:  
    "You have to leave _again_ daddy? But you just got back! I want you to be here for my birthday." Serenity looked at him sadly. He felt just as bad but it couldn't be helped.  
    "It can't be helped baby, besides, you'll be so busy with school, aren't you excited?" Serenity made a face.   
    "No! I don't want to work on school! I already have mom teaching me to be a princess, and Luna too. Plus I need to learn how to use my powers, its too much work!" she crossed her arms and stopped walking. They were again in the greenhouse.  
    'She looks so cute when she's angry… I shouldn't, but I have to.' Solstice concentrated and briefly stopped time in order to imprint her pose into his memory, like a mental picture. He suddenly felt as if some one had whacked him upside the head. It made him lose concentration. 'Pluto… sorry sis.'  
    Serenity blinked, "what just happened?"  
    "Nothing, sweetie, don't worry," 'Wow, she noticed, amazing. I don't think she realizes how powerful she is.' He kneeled and held his daughter at arms length. "I'm going to miss you, but don't worry, when your court comes, they'll help you with school and training." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't forget me, okay?" He pulled away and was shocked to find he had tears pooling in his eyes. 'Don't cry in front of her.'  
    This was unlike any other mission he had had to go on. More dangerous and serious:  
  


*FLASHBACK*

  
  
    "Serenity, we just received word. The guardian planet is being invaded," Solstice began, the look on his wife's face turned to horror.  
    "No…"  
    "But for right now, Galaxia is taking care of it. She should be able to stop Exaultrus," he was stopped by the clatter of his wife's brush hitting the floor; her face was pale.  
    "Exaultrus, he's, awake?" Her husband went over to her and wrapped his arm around her, his comforting touch made her jump; her eyes went wide with fear. "But the Guardians sealed him in the planet, how did he escape? It's not possible. What of the guardians?" Solstice turned away.  
    Her eyes filled with tears, "We don't know, they sealed themselves in the planet with him but, if he's powerful enough they won't win." He pulled her closer into his arms, "I'm sorry, hopefully Queen Galaxia will get there in time." She nodded and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
    _Almost one year later…_  
    "My King, we bring sad news," the messenger had barged into Solstice's office unannounced.  
    "What?" he asked, clearly annoyed, he wanted to finish this paperwork so that he could take his daughter to the Greenhouse.  
    "It's an emergency," he pulled out a paper, sure that it would have better words than he and recited, "From her previous mission to the guardian planet one year ago," Solstice froze, 'Emergency, guardian planet? Shit.' "Queen Galaxia has not returned. We fear that the evil plaguing her heart has started to take control and she has isolated herself for fear of safety of all.  
    "Of her mission, it has been established that the Guardian Senshi are still fighting and holding up the planet's shield. A call to arms is hereby issued to all eligible Guardian Senshi (including his majesty King Solstice) of nearby Solar Systems. You are to report to the Council of Guardians immediately.  
                Signed,  
            The senate republic of the Guardian Planet  
  
    The king took in a deep breath, so this is it. He had to leave his family and world to go and fight in a dangerous war that could decide the fate of this galaxy.  
    Yes, he was a Guardian Senshi, he and his sister. Actually, his sister wasn't old enough and therefore didn't need to take on that role yet unless Solstice died. It was his job, as a Universal Guardian, to protect the Guardian Planet when his time came and his duty as of now was to guard the gate of time.  
    He was only around his family for weeks at a time between all that and being a king. Now it had caught up, he may never come back.  
    "Thank you," he took the outstretched letter from the messenger. "Please, go and get my wife."  
  
    Serenity hugged him gently, she didn't let go either, she only hugged him. Soon tears were streaming down her face and he was stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort in her ear.  
    "Please come back to us," She whispered back. "I love you."  
    "I love you. Don't forget me." He handed her a potted flower. "Take care of this plant of true love, I'll always be with you. I know Sere will like it." They slowly walked down the corridor.  
    "You should talk to her, you're going to miss her birthday," Serenity said. He stopped walking. The king simply nodded and closed his eyes in concentration for the transportation.  
    Golden flash.  


*END FLASHBACK *

  
  
    They were alone for the last time. The royal family was waiting just inside the time gate, it was the only place they could truly be alone at such a time.  
    The silence was broken by Solstice, "A Space Guardian will be here to bring me to the Guardian Planet." He lifted Sere into his arms; she clung to him. When a tall orange haired woman materialized in front of them he knew it was time to go. She was from Mercury if his memory served him.  
    "Hello, King Solstice. Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes looked like transparent fire trapped in ice.  
    "Hello, Metra. Yes, let me just say goodbye to my family." He looked at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Then he hugged them both and kissed his wife lovingly. Lastly he handed his daughter to Serenity and put a hand on Metra's shoulder. "I love you both, goodbye."  
    Serenity started to cry and Sere waved frantically. "Bye! I love you!"  
    "We love you. I love you! Goodbye." Serenity said, softly then loudly then softly again. Solstice smiled warmly and dematerialized.  
    Serenity did not truly cry until she was alone in their room that night.   
  
    :Sigh: You like? I like. Notes: It's all in English because I feel that the moon Kingdom would speak some unknown to us language, In Japan they made it Japanese, me, being from America made it English. I do want feedback, I really like this fic. MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com or Sasha798@aol.com I mean it ppl, if you liked this fic, would it kill you to say so? I gladly accept flames, constructive criticism, corrections and friendly letters too. Okeeday? One last thing:  
http://www.geocities.com/Marajadeblu/index.html   


JNFN, (Ja Ne For Now)


	3. Chapter Two: Celebrations and Insane Ene...

    Disclaimer: Um, im not making money off of this, as good as I think it is, and I don't own sailor moon.  
    OHAYO? Well, technically, it's 1:30am here. No longer on vacation but this stupid inspiration won't let me sleep. :Yawn: K, here we go…  
  
    Chapter Two: Celebrations and insane enemies! Pass the salad, Artemis.   
  
    She worried. That's mostly what she did, all that she did. That, and she worked. To keep her mind from worrying, her daughter ran around the tree chasing another butterfly. 'The lucky girl is clueless,' the Queen thought bitterly. 'To be young again…'   
    She hadn't planned for this. Her heart might have been prepared for war; if it had been with Earth even. They had a chance against Earth…  
    But Exaultrus? It would have been a challenge for Galaxia herself. The Moon kingdom of this Solar System was particularly strong, that's true. Universal Guardians were unique. They had the power to use Crystals as well; or at least to learn how, though they still wouldn't be as strong as the descendants of her family tended to be.   
    She clasped her hands and remembered. Exaultrus was truly the most powerful being known. His race was all-powerful at the beginning of time, but their power led to greed and they destroyed themselves in their struggle to obtain even more power. Ironically enough, Exaultrus only weakness is what saved him from his own destruction in the first place, his insanity.   
    True, pure, insanity. In a moment of weakness he was to be sealed inside the guardian planet, where the most powerful guardians in existence could protect him. It's even rumored that Galaxia and Chaos were descendants of his race but never proven. Why would he suddenly become more powerful? Galaxia and Chaos must have been balancing out his power, then when Chaos was absorbed… The galaxy's natural balance must be disrupted.   
    Her husband was in the middle of it; her thoughts always ended in the same place. It always led to the same thing, work.   
    Now she's looking down at a complaint from Venus about a random transport accident. 'How did I get here?' she thinks. Now she's doing all the political work her husband used to do. A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly before anyone saw it, 'Weak, coward. You're a queen, don't be soft.' This thought however depressed her though; wasn't she also a mother and a wife? She shouldn't drift from her daughter, 'Sere will miss Solstice's affection and I have to start training her soon; yet I feel detached.'   
    There was a knock at the door and her mask was immediately back up…  
  
     "Mommy?" Sere pulled at her mother's dress. It was soon torn out of her hands.   
     "Don't do that," Serenity scolded. "What is it? Mom's busy," she said coldly.   
     "Where's daddy?" Her mother stiffened but said nothing. But Serenity was getting used to her mother's distant coldness; she refused to even look at her daughter except when necessary. Her mother once said, 'she's too much like her father; I can't bear to look.' So Sere simply put her head down and after a moment more of silence, walked away.   
  
    Arrangements, so many arrangements to be made… Arrangements for Serenity's court, for her courtship, for the introductory ball and the transportation were being made. The food, the decorations, the dresses, the gifts, the press… where was Serenity anyway?   
    The door was locked. Who knows how a three year old locked the door, probably with magic, but she did. Inside on her bed by the far wall she had her knees against her chest and her head resting on them as she sobbed.   
    She didn't know what she did wrong; to make her father leave and her mother hate her. That's all she had really. She didn't have any other friends yet because she had to stay on palace grounds. So now she spent most of her time alone.   
    She slowly raised her head; her face was sticky with tears. She looked out her window to the rose garden below and remembered walks with her father and mother. What could she do to regain their love? She put her head down again and sobbed some more.   
  
    Suddenly Serenity felt her daughter's emotions. They had a very strong bond that had been recently weakening but whenever one of them felt a very intense emotion, both of them felt it.   
    Pain, sadness, guilt confusion, depression were all the emotions felt. No happiness, cheerfulness, carefree emotion felt by three year olds. 'Three year olds shouldn't feel depression, this is wrong, she must have it just as hard as I but for her it's worse. This is all my fault; I must go talk to her.'   
     "I have something I need to do," she said. Then she turned on her heel and left the helpers gawking.   
    Serenity approached Sere's room and the feelings got stronger. After a moment she could hear her daughter crying. It broke her heart. When she attempted to open the door she found it was magically sealed; but unskillfully so. In a blink of an eye Serenity was in.   
    Her daughter looked up and gasped. Perhaps unintentionally she back up against the wall and curled into a tight ball. Serenity almost cried seeing her daughter so afraid. She couldn't her but rush forward and encase her daughter in a fierce hug.   
     "I love you. Don't think that you did anything wrong; this is my entire fault, okay? I'm sorry and I won't ever treat you that way again." Now they were both crying and embracing at the same time. Serenity briefly pulled one arm free and sealed the door tightly. There would be no interruptions at this reunion.   
  
    After that Serenity and her daughter spent almost all their time together. They even slept in the same bed. The arrangements were still being made so the Queen didn't have much time but Sere helped her any way she could. Letter folding, stamping, carrying messages to the staff and helping to pick out decorations and costumes.   
    Both of them were much happier; with each other they could help fill the gap where Solstice used to be. They had never had to do that before; but they no longer minded as much.   
  
     "Terra, my dear, yes I'm doing much better. Serenity and I have each other," Serenity said. The image of her close friend shimmered before her.   
     "That is always good to hear. I cannot wait for this upcoming ball! To think that soon the future peace of the Earth and Moon will be secure, I'm so glad!" She almost jumped with glee. "What does Sere want for her birthday? Ask anything and I'll get it! Anything for my future daughter!"   
    Serenity looked solemn, "I asked her and she said she wanted her father, nothing else." Her eyes pooled with tears.   
    Terra folded her hands over her lap. "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help? Would you wish it if I came there and helped with the preparations?" She stood up but stopped her line of questioning when Serenity raised a hand.   
     "Thank you, my friend. But there is much to do and only a month left." She stood and sighed. "I suppose the next time I talk to you it will be at the ball. Good-bye. End transmission in five," She told the mage controlling the magic link.   
     "Bye!" Terra waved frantically, Serenity laughed as her form disappeared. It seemed that Terra had become her old self after spending more time with her oldest friend; almost as if she were constantly on a sugar high. Serenity turned and disappeared to go and meet her daughter for her dress fitting.   
    Serenity walked down the halls, subjects bowed in surprise as she passed swiftly. The dress for her daughter must be perfect if she were to impress an Earthling. Earthlings were fast to criticize and slow to please, so she had learned. She smiled at the thought of her beautiful daughter enchanting the handsome young prince like a fairy tale out of a book.   
    What color should the dress be? Serenity looked good in blue but this was a special occasion. Maybe arrangement could be made to make another more elaborate white court dress. The queen opened the door to see her daughter standing on a stool with tape measures strung around her neck and being hovered over by two seamstresses.   
    She looked cute with nothing but her slip on and pins sticking out of her mouth, her annoyed face became happier at the sight of her mother. The small girl liked attention and people but when it came to getting dressed, she liked to do it herself, in spacious areas where one could move freely.   
     "Mom, please make them stop," she said in an exasperated voice. For a three year old she spoke with an adult tone, part of it was because being a princess she was spoiled and the other was that, being a princess she had public speech training and her mother was always handing over her every move and thought.   
     "Leave us, please, go and get some material, white silk and blue trimming, sequins and other sparkling object for décor as well. Thank you," the Queen said swiftly as she knelt by her daughter and waited. One of the workers hesitated, using her intuition the Queen responded unspoken to. "I will take the measurements, now go."   
    They left and Serenity lifted the measuring tape up from around her daughter's neck. She began to measure with care, making sure not to crowd her daughter and only touching her gently.   
     "Mother, will daddy be back for my birthday?" The Queen stopped and sighed.   
     "Probably not, my dear," She answered. Serenity's head slumped down in sadness; her mother used a finger to gently lift it back up. "But don't fret, the ball will bring you new friends, you are to meet your betro- a young man from Earth who will hopefully build a lasting relation- friendship with you. Listen to me though, you must be on your best behavior, at this age you will now help to represent the moon in it's glory. It is of the utmost importance that you are polite and friendly. I would like you to impress this boy. He also should be quite charming. So over the next few weeks you will be practicing your manners and public speaking. He is older than you but you must be at his standards." All the time she had begun to take the measurements once again.   
     "But mother," Sere whined. "Why must I act so to impress a simple earthling male?" She spoke slowly to pronounce her words well and put them in the correct order.   
    SMACK.   
    Sere's cheek was turned to the side and a deep crimson was blooming outwards. Serenity turned her head back to face eye to eye. She spoke franticly fast. "Don't ever think of Earthlings as inferior to Lunarians! I do not care what your father has put in that head of yours but he is not here, and from now on I will never hear you speak nor act in that way ever again, is that clear?" Sere's eyes began to tear; her face twitches in sniffles and anger.   
     "You will learn manners before the ball and if you cannot, you will never make a good queen."   
    In her mind, what ran through Sere's head was, So maybe I don't want to be Queen. I'll show you, I don't care what this prince thinks of me; I'll be myself. The rest of the fitting was done in almost absolute silence.   
  
    _Two Weeks later…_  
     "Curtsey," Sere did so and her mother came over. She was examined from head to toe while staying position, then her mother began to change the angle of her legs, the position of her hands, the tilt of her head, the distance between her feet and the folds in her brand new dress. "You will hold this pose until it is burned into your memory." And so she did, for a full three minutes until her legs began to tremble and she fell over.   
     "Get up, you are wrinkling your dress." Her mother said coldly. There had been more falling outs since the last incident, Serenity was becoming thoughtless with worry and the ball was nearing, Sere stove for the perfection her mother demanded. With a wince, Sere stood up to face her mother and suppressed tears, this is all Earth's fault.   
    Just then a messenger with a huge smile on his face burst into the room, covered in sweat. "What?!" The Queen yelled in surprise as the messenger ran over, embraced her and started to jump up in down in excitement.   
     "The War! It's over! It ended! We won, Exaultrus was defeated by her Majesty Queen Galaxia!" Serenity's eyes teared, she started to jump up and down as well. She ran over and picked her daughter up, spinning her around and doing a kind of graceful waltz of happiness.   
    Soon her husband was to return, her daughter's father, her kingdom's king! She was elated to say the least.   
     "When will the guardian senshi return? What are the historical records?!" She asked, her mind back on business she stopped dancing but held her daughter close.   
     "After the award ceremony the soldiers are to journey back, for this solar system it should take but a week, the historical records for the monarchy are to be released after the first edit and should arrive soon after. For the public the second edit should be complete almost a week later. This is all I know."   
     "It is enough, thank you! Bring this news to the rest of the inner planets, hurry." After the messenger left the Queen ran to the royal hall, flung her arms wide and announced in her magically projected voice, "A feast we will have! Invite the leaders of the council! The war is over, We have won!" Cheers rang out among the crowd, they stopped their work and began to embrace. "Prepare my Balcony for a Royal Announcement! Gather the people! Send invitations to the planet Mercury! Tonight the preparations will be put on hold and when ready, the whole Kingdom is invited to celebrate!"   
     "The Balcony is ready!" Some one called back.   
     "Many thanks! Are the people gathered?" She held up a side of her skirt and twirled, a waterfall of sparkles covered her and exploded outward, in a spell she had changed into more fitting attire.   
     "Yes my Queen, they are assembling swiftly, news of the war is long awaited." Another answered back. Half of the congregation stared at the atmosphere in awe, sparkles floated freely.   
     "Wonderful!" She ran down the red carpet and looked back, there was Sere, dressed in her new dress, awaiting her. "Oh, this won't do." She snapped her fingers and her daughter was then clothed in a white court gown with golden sparkles using a similar spell. "We can't have your dress seen before the ball, come my dear!" She suddenly looked young again, the worry dispelled by the happiness in her face.   
    Sere transported herself to her mother's side, enjoying the dress to the fullest. Her mother grabbed her hand gently and jogged over to the Balcony down marble steps covered over with a red carpet. The Balcony was a marble semi-circle sticking out of the Palace's walls. Beyond the railing, thousands of Lunarians had already gathered and were waiting calmly. When the Queen stepped out towards the crowd the mass of people bowed deeply. Behind her Luna, her trusted adviser came behind her, silent as a cat, her long midnight hair cascading down her Orange and gold dress. Princess Serenity stepped back and took her hand.   
    The Queen cleared her throat. "The war of the Guardian planet has ended! We triumph against the evil and live to bring peace again!" The kingdom went into an uproar of cheers. She would have continued but she doubted that even using magic she would be able to hear herself. "A feast is scheduled, all are invited! Work is canceled for all non-palace workers. No bringings(gifts) are necessary except for your good will! Thank you!"   
  
    It was a grand feast, food from every planet; half of it had been saved for the ball itself but could be replaced. Thousands attended, unfortunately the King and Queen of Mercury could not, nor their daughter. The Queen was perfectly happy though with Luna, Artemis and Serenity at her side. Before dinner there was talking and laughing, a wonderful fruit plate from the Jungles of Europa was a start. On the table over the course of the night there were broiled Clavakin fish from Neptune, Ichi bird from Uranus as well as some exotic spiced Jinn wolf and peppers from Mars. The wine from Venus or the tangy and bubbly Rift juice from the Moon herself disappointed no one.   
    Most left with a light head and heart. The evening went well to say the least, it was too bad that Sere had to go to bed before Artemis tried to tango with a servant and got one of the salad plates dumped on his head. The man will have a hangover in the morning, and he'll need a shower, thought the Queen. She glanced at her friend, Luna, who was hanging her head in embarrassment. The Queen, (who was a little light-headed herself) almost 'aw'ed at them. They both like each other, that was clear, to everyone but themselves. Artemis was a little more open about it but Luna was in denial and said that she 'could never love such a fool' however, 'sometimes he's really quite charming'.   
    Ah, young love, both were only thirteen years of age. No wonder the boy couldn't hold his liquor. Maybe it was wrong to assume that just because Luna was mature enough to take her fathers place as the Royal advisor that Artemis would be similar. He was escorted back to his bedroom soon after that incident.   
    Nothing else particularly stuck out in the Queens memory after that, she couldn't really remember so many little details the next morning anyway. However the wait was impatient for news of her husband and it was good to rest a night without worry.   
  
  
  
I simply ask that you keep an open mind and for god sakes e-mail or reveiw me. I'm past the point of caring at ff.net, but as for new places i'm posting my fics, e-mails would be nice. Sasha798@aol.com .  


-MaraJadeblu

  



	4. Chapter Three: Postponed on That Sad Not...

    Disclaimer: Um, im not making money off of this, as good as I think it is, and I don't own sailor moon.  
    Took a long time, not really, already written but I had finals!!! Still have them, wish me luck! Was this longer than the other chapters or is it just me?  
  
    Chapter 3: Postponed on that sad note.   
  
     "So, _my dear_," Terra teased, over all this time since the arrangement their conversations had become less formal, the bonds between them had regained their hold over the political block of ice recently separating the two, according to Serenity. "I heard about the banquet, did you spoil the food for the ball, I heard you got smashed," she burst out into laughter, the Queen giggled nervously.   
     "Actually, we did use up quite a bit of food and drink but we will have it all replaced, I swear!" They laughed wholeheartedly.   
     "Any news…?" Terra asked slowly. The war was a sensitive subject, although she wouldn't bring it up, the casualty list had not yet arrived, nor had the historical records. Only the council would know what exactly occurred there, they lied to Royalty just as often as they did to the public.   
     "Unfortunately, no, but from what I hear it should be here in a few days. Actually," she looked down sadly; Terra could tell she was holding back tears. "I'm not sure I want it. I'm scared… to see what… I might… find." She almost sobbed, though no tears fell.   
    Terra bit her lip. "You trust me, right?"   
    Serenity paused, being caught off guard, then nodded.   
     "Please, Sere, let me come and help. I can tell that you are dead tired and troubled with worry. I know you hate to be weak, being a Queen, but swallow your pride and allow me in. I promise that when you get the news I will be there for you. We may have had a fall out or two due to the problems between our respective planets but I hope you think of me as Terra, not as the Queen of Earth only. Having some one to talk to helps, I know you don't tell Luna everything and that you would never burden Sere with your problems. Please, I worry about you." Terra was almost in tears herself now but was gratefully comforted when after a fear filled pause Serenity nodded.   
     "I can be there by the fortnight. I can't wait to see Sere and yourself, now go to bed, and I will see you soon! End transmission in five! Good-bye!" Terra said.   
     "Bye," Serenity responded weakly. The transmission ended.   
  
    Serenity watched as her mother talked to the council of Mercury. There was a kind and short looking woman talking. She wore small glasses on her face that made her look smart, or so Sere thought and her hair looked like the color of blueberries! Blueberries are yummy.   
     "So you have heard no news at all from Metra? Are you sure?"   
     "Yes, I am sure and according to my consul's calculations survivors, casualty lists and historical records should arrive the day after tomorrow. Calm down your majesty, as soon as they reach the outer senshi the news will be relayed-"  
     "Ethana! I did not call you for a collage course on common sense. Do not patronize me nor give me such useless information. I am concerned for my family but that is no reason to believe I have lost all competencies. When _you_ hear from Metra, please have one of your oh-so-dependable consul members notify me or so help me I'll have Solstice turn you into the child you are treating me as! Out! Sign out now!" The screen went black and Queen Sere stood before her diplomacy table, trembling in rage.   
    Slowly, she unclenched her hands and slid into her seat. She buried her face and groaned, "I lost my temper…" She paused and considered her daughter as a presence in the future. "I hope that Terra has taught her son well in matters of politics for my daughter should never have to experience such cold-hearted treatment of peoples' lives as Queen. Otherwise I should pass my crown to Luna."   
    Seeing her mother in such a state, broken and withering, and Sere feeling every bit of it between their bonds, Serenity decided she would make her mother proud. Previous decisions to be spiteful were demolished by the wish not to torment and punish her very blood but rather to uphold it with dignity and honor.   
     "No, Mommy!" Sere ran to her mother who had turned in surprise and launched herself onto the seat upon the Queen's lap. "Mother, don't give up. I can be a great Queen, you'll see. I want to be like you, I want you to train me more seriously now. I swear I can do it!" She began to cry into her mother's comforting arms.   
    Her mother also began to cry, "I know. I have faith in you, my dear. I'll always love you and I will make sure you won't make the mistakes I have in my years past. No matter what happens. That lady implied that our guardians may never return and mistook me for a confused, grief-crazed child. But listen to me," Serenity took Sere's chin into her cupped hand and stared honestly into her eyes, "even if that is true, I will always be there. Never again shall I make the mistake of taking my anger out on you, because there will always be a you and me. I promise, always."   
    Sere nodded and jerked herself again into her mothers embrace. Again, they stayed there for almost an hour before returning to their day.   
  
    Terra was a busy woman. Queen of Earth in fact. She hadn't really known herself for years. That child inside her she had grown up to loose was gone.   
    Or so she thought. Even after beginning to talk to childhood best friend again she still felt empty.   
    Or so she thought. She had never actually planned on going this far. What she said slipped past all her defenses. It was something she didn't even know she wanted… until she arrived.   
    Terra used to be rather strange in her days back at the moon kingdom. She was flighty (and flirty) and flaky. She had one best friend there, anywhere in fact. They were happy whenever together… until the war.   
    When the war broke out between Earth and the Moon Kingdom Terra was taken away from her only friend and locked away for safekeeping. The moon kingdom's court consisted of the inner and outer planets. Earth was beaten easily and it was beaten badly. Terra never knew what started the war, but she knew that she lost both of her parents.   
    It didn't really matter though; she was never really close to her parents. The only two things that interested her were her friends and guys. Not politics. It would figure that once her parents were dead and the war was lost she would loose her best friend. But she still had guys... in fact, there was a gap in her life she ended up filling with them. She used men, not the other way around. She could have any man she wanted, and did.   
    She avoided politics as much as possible but soon the people were becoming unhappy with her lack of leadership. She continued to have fun and her country suffered for it.   
    That's when the revolutions broke out; the revolutions against the castle. The attempts on her life… she was assigned a bodyguard, Orlan. Soon they fell in love. They wished to be married but the revolutions were preventing that. He seemed to fill that gap in her heart better than anything. So she started sleeping with him although it was against the law; they were engaged after all… what could happen?   
    For the first time in a long time she felt happy. But it was selfish. She was in love, her gap was being filled, and she was happy what else mattered?   
    The revolts.   
    Actually they wouldn't have mattered except that on one night, when two dazed lovers were in the mood and happened to order some wine… One of the servants came to the door with a bottle in a chiller. She went unnoticed… until she spoke.   
     "It's not right, for you to be so content when everyone around you is suffering."   
     "Sirrah, leave us!" She said from on one of her couches.   
     "And you don't care. I feel no remorse." The servant pulled out a dagger and aimed it at the Queen.   
     "Sirrah! I said leave! You- no!" The servant threw the knife. Terra never really knew if Orlan took the knife for her because he loved her or because it was his job… Probably because of duty, he knew she would have rather died than feel that gap again.   
    The servant had been dragged away and executed for attempting to murder the Queen. The Queen herself was grief stricken, but although it had been known that they were to be married, their love was secret.   
    However empty she felt though, Terra continued to search for a companion. Soon she had men she didn't even love. Some of the servants knew but were loyal enough not to tell. She was never actually confronted, but how could they not hear the sounds?   
    She met a general, this was near the end of the revolution and he was winning for her. It became some sort of game, if you were doing well in the war your reward was council with the Queen. That was about eight years together. They were together for a while and he liked reaping the benefits of being in the Queen's favor.   
    The general's name was Endymion and one night, Terra simply knew: she was to have a child. That was about one week into her pregnancy. If she had a bastard child the rest of the court might turn on her and she would be executed. Endymion was quite happy when they decided to marry. And within the month the rebels were defeated, before the Queen even begun to show the carriage of her child. Directly after that the two were married. That was seven and a half years ago.   
    Being married to someone she didn't love didn't fill her gap, and Endymion made sure she stayed loyal. Terra couldn't stand her own emptiness, it seared through her heart and tormented her every night, as well as Endymion did.   
    Three months into her pregnancy she decided to hide the child. She planned to kill herself. After her third attempt Endymion announced the pregnancy, thereby binding her live through this hell. He watched her continuously and ended up roughing her up into submission.   
    Terra decided to throw herself into her work at last. Politics hadn't interested her until she had nothing left. She had nothing left. She started to learn manners and magic she should have learned from her parents years ago.   
    She learned political strategies and current events and finally she learned to hate the moon kingdom. Silently she cursed them. She blamed her past and her emptiness on their deaths and she blamed the Moon Kingdom for that.   
    She had been completely absorbed into her duty by the time of childbirth. She secluded herself from both Endymion and her son. She was scared of being a bad mother, and she was scared of causing the child as much unhappiness as she felt inside. Endymion finally forced her to spend some time with their son and upon seeing him, she fell in love all over again.   
    Being a mother and a politician now occupied her life. She couldn't be a mother all the time or else her son wouldn't be able to live so the rest of her time was spent as a Queen.   
    She wasn't completely happy and that gap turned to a bitter scar that seemed never to heal, but she lived like that for years, in fact she lived liked that for most of seven years. Until one day, after all the trouble she went through of avoiding her feelings and shutting out the world she got a call from the only friend she ever had… and her most hated enemy.   
    At first she had put on a politicians face, she happened to be quite and actress, and 'gladly' agreed to Serenity's plan. Serenity didn't even know, but it had been so long since they even talked.   
    Her outer shell was all politician. It was a mask of happiness and cheer. On her inside she burned with hatred and disgust, peace? There's no such thing, she had obtained peace for her country alone and would retain it alone. They the politician in her would argue: "Allying with the most powerful Kingdom in this Solar System is a wise move. Serenity not only trusts you but also even offered it."   
     "Tricks and lies."   
    Politician: "The only tricks you seem to be playing are on yourself. You never act the way you did with Serenity even to other politicians like her."   
    Deep down inside Terra there was a little girl saying: "Serenity's our friend. Trust her. If you can't accept peace within yourself at least realize that she's better than you know and her word is true."   
    Terra eventually complied. She was never one to let hatred rule her body. Otherwise she wouldn't be married to Endymion still. She had conditioned herself to be logical. The politician and the child won out.   
    Still, Terra couldn't understand why she acted so carefree around Sere. She hated the Moon Kingdom.   
    But after the treaty, the time she spent with her old best friend had changed her. She cared for others besides herself and her son, she had learned to forgive the Moon Kingdom and she even planned on going through with the plan for her son to marry a Lunarian. In fact, the upcoming ball excited her.   
    Lastly, the treaty had indeed done some great things for her planet. Relations and trade with the inner planets had soared and it was even agreed that Her son, Endy, would get his own court from them. Earth was becoming a great power once again, and as agreed, Serenity was helping.   
  
    Terra's greeting was a grand one and there was a banquet in her honor as well as Earth's. (Although she had jokingly yelled at Serenity for using more food.) As of now the tread in the gardens, speaking of their past truthfully for the first time in over twenty years.   
     "Are you truthfully happy with Endymion, my friend?" Serenity asked. Terra had told her some of her past and some of how her and Endymion came to be married. Serenity still didn't know how much of a men's lady she used to be.   
     "Truthfully, not in the least. In fact I despise the man to the very core. But I don't actually have to deal with him that much. He handles his duties and I handle mine. I'm sure he's not faithful though." That was something that Terra hadn't even admitted to herself yet, why did she always tell Sere these things?   
     "Oh, how's Endy, I must hear all about him!" Serenity became excited and hopped a little. Terra laughed and complied.   
     "As you know he's some over three years elder of Serenity. He's strong in magic and loves the sport. (The sport of sword fighting.) He does very well in his studies and has great focus. I'm very proud of him, the only thing he gets from me is his manners, I'm afraid." They both laughed, "And Serenity?"   
    Serenity smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm also afraid you've done a better job at teaching yours than I have. Sere is still a bit clumsy; actually, very clumsy, forgetful and lazy. Her father spoiled her and I'm trying to correct the damage. She likes nature, flowers, loves to eat… I suppose she has quite a personality for a three year old."   
     "She's almost four, Sere." Serenity sighed and the sentence was left unsaid, though understood silently.   
     "You miss Solstice terribly, do you not?" Serenity smiled tearfully and they seemed to have another silent conversation.   
     "I'm so glad you're here, Terra!" Both stopped walking and Serenity flung herself into Terra's arms, sobbing.   
    Terra cradled her and whispered comfort. "It'll be okay, Sere, your strong, no matter what, you'll make it."   
     "I never… cry Terra, never." Serenity sobbed more relief into her tired body.   
     "Because you're stronger than I. You are a great Queen because you aspire to be and you care about your people. I… am weak and selfish. We both…" they were both sobbing to each other now, "Need each other. That's why, I wanted to come…"  
     "You are at least a mother."   
     "We are both mothers and both politicians. And we are both unhappy. Shh, let us sit." They sat in the grass and comforted each other as children once again.   
  
    Serenity sat drinking tea across from Terra. They talked of current events and plans for the ball. It was the day after Terra arrived and the day for the ball. Sere sat of Terra's lap, eating a cracker.   
     "Are you sure it's okay-" Serenity began.   
     "Sere, calm down, it's fine, she's only eating a cracker. I don't mind."   
     "But your dress!"   
     "Sere, it's fine. She's not doing anything. Calm down, the news is due in today. Then no more worries."   
     "Yes, no more worries." Serenity looked mournfully at the tablecloth; if Solstice were dead of alive at least she would no longer have to worry.   
     While her friend was distracted Terra was keeping her senses aware for any messengers that were coming. She wanted to know first. That way she could control Serenity.   
    Some one was approaching quickly. "Wait," Terra said to the two Lunarians. She disappeared in a flash of golden brown.   
    The messenger was startled when the worried earthling queen appeared before her, in fact, he jumped back and trembled in fear. Terra snickered. "What news do you bring?" she asked.   
    The messenger paled and silently handed her the scroll.   
  
    We regret to inform her majesty, the Queen Serenity that her late husband his maj-  
  
    "Oh, my stars." Tears filled Terra's eyes. She clutched the scroll to her chest and it opened as she brought one hand up to cup her mouth. He letter spilled free and landed upon the ground with a thwack.  
    For moments Terra stood there with a quickened pulse and shallow breathes. But then, her motherly instincts kicked in. Serenity could handle it. She was strong enough though she didn't know it; her daughter… her poor daughter. Without a father now and so young.  
    Terra was resolved and she prepared for the worst. There was a brown gold flash.  
  
    A bright brown-gold flash cast shadows onto the furniture as Serenity stood in shocked silence. Sere sat quietly in ignorance.  
    As soon as Terra appeared she simply ran over to young Serenity, scooped her up and held her, sobbing. A lump immediately built in Serenity's throat. Nothing need be said… she simply couldn't talk or breath and her thoughts were paralyzed. Terra ignored her and tried to comfort a clueless Sere. Or Sere might have been in shock, in which case that would explain her deathly pale complexion and vacant eyes.  
    _That was good,_ Serenity thought. _Now I don't have to worry about her, I have to deal myself._ She calmly or robotically regained the function of breathing and concentrated.  
    Silver flash. Terra held the terrified princess knowingly as she comprehended the fact that Sere had left. She half guessed what Sere would do… She would retract herself into her duty as Queen and try to completely loose herself. When she checked Serenity the small girl was staring straight ahead with tears pouring out of her eyes. Terra bit her lip but couldn't help but join her.  
  
    Serenity didn't know where she was or what she was saying. Inside she felt dead, outside she was barking orders. The one thing she did catch was:  
    "The ball is postponed."  
    Everyone that heard her gasped. She had been planning this ball for months. It was to introduce Serenity's new court and her betrothed. It was a _big_ deal.  
    "Prepare the balcony… the people-" She tripped while walking towards the balcony. Her husband was dead. Her love was dead. Her… love… spinning. Everything was spinning. She felt hot and queasy… why was everything spinning?  
    "My Queen?" One servant asked. But all the blood had rushed to her head and the only sound she heard was of the blood pounding in her ears. She collapsed to the floor and to her own relief, passed out.  
  
    This fic will take a long time, but I think it's quality, right? Actually, this part was rushed, the end of this part was supposed to happen a little later, but oh well! I left you in suspense!! Mwahahaha cough damn gummy bear. Review me!!!! Review me!!!! The more ppl review me the faster the fic gets done, plus it makes me really really happy.  


-MaraJadeblu


End file.
